


The Intricate Works of Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon

by BlackShady313



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Eventual Romance, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has been through hell and back to prove his loyalty and love to the group...especially to Rick and now Rick needs his friend more then ever as  the leader of Terminus captures their group and plans to do unspeakable things to Daryl's beloved leader. </p><p>~ Attempted rape, growing love/tension</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Regrets of Many: I Should of Listened to My Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> so this fan fiction takes place at the end of Season 4 (there will be no "spoilers" of season 5 because I haven't seen that season yet :O Also this is just based loosely off the last episode of season 4. Some things aren't the same as the actual show, but that's what fan fictions for :P

 

 

He had had a bad feeling from the start. Way before the gates loomed in sight, way before the smell of cooked meat churned darkly in the back of his mind and Glenns pocket watch was found in some rag tag man's back pocket. And way before Rick was taken sending Daryl  into instant panic mode.

 

What had it been weeks? No it had to of been months, since Daryl realized what those all too familiar feelings meant. 

It had started so innocently that even Daryl Dixon himself didn't seem to pick up on.

 

The racing heart everytime their leader of the group, Rick Grimes, entered. Who was to know? The appending doom of the apocalypse kept everyone's heart racing, and everyone on edge.  But this was different. 

 

Daryl realized all to quick what "alone time" with Rick to gather supplies really meant to him.  While their leader marveled over the find of a bottle of chocolate sauce,laughing in delight, the Archer couldn't help but think of other uses for the sinfully delightful mixture. All of which may or may not have involved a naked Rick Grimes.

 

And all the redneck could say to his inappropriate thoughts where, "Ah fuck."

●●●●

  
**_RICK RICK RICK!!_   **Daryl's words practically screamed off the walls in his head as he and Michonne where sent to line up by the box cars, being labelled as the Samuri and the Archer. Some dick head, perhaps named Gareth, Daryl couldn't remember, had his eyes dead shot to kill and he was aiming them straight for Rick who stood nearby the man.  The Archer was quick with his bow- but not quick enough to take out dick head, his two partners, and the snipers on the roof without seriously harming his friend. It was these thoughts that kept his mouth shut but unfortunately his eyes gave him away.

 

"You there, ya you...look at you, boy," Daryl shuddered at dick heads curled words as they locked eyes.  "Worried bout your friend?" He asked slyly, coming to stand directly behind Rick.   ** _What a stupid fucking question!_** Daryl was a few feet away from the two of them and wished in all hell he was close enough to ring dick head's neck dry. He wasn't sure why the leader of this horrible group had him and Michonne here and Rick way over there- and he didn't like it one bit.

 

Daryl said nothing.  The other man's grin grew. "Ya I bet you are, pretty little thing like this?" Dick head mocked and the Archer averted his gaze downward, scowling as he felt heat grow in his cheeks. **_God dammit, fucking pull yourself together, for Rick's sake!_**

 

Gareth smirked knowing damn well that the redneck who wealed a cross brow had  no response, and as a result he grew more confident in himself,"Don't blame you, he sure looks mighty fine in his sherrif uniform, don't he boy? Hmm.." Gareth pretended to think. "How do you think hed look without that outfit of his?"  He grinned widely, reaching forward and silently wrapping his arms around their leaders waist and forcing Rick's body against his own. Rick shuddered, yelping in surprise as he half turned his head to face his attacker. Daryl was ready to leap on the other man, fighting eagerly to get at him but Michonne held him back.  

 

  
**_Bingo!_ ** Loving the reaction he got, Gareth smiled back, nuzzling his face against Rick's thick bristly beard, smirking the whole time as he rubbed his crotch against the brunettes, feeling Rick's body twitch in response.  He made sure Daryl was watching, as   The Dixon grew silently more and more furious. Dick head pressed on, "I don't suppose you've been satisfied in a long time have you... what did they say your name was, Rick?" The Sherrif's body began to shake as Rick fought back his tears that threatened to spill. "Tell me Officer," Dick Heads lips curled snidely as he teased the terrified older man, "You policeman sure like to use those handcuffs while on the job, but how about in the bed when-" 

 

"ENOUGH!" Daryl's voice rang throughout the court yard, splitting the silence. Gareth looked taken aback, but only for a moment.  Memories came flooding in as Daryl remembered a particular one that happened only recently. 

 

It had been when the group had been scattered and separated as a result of the Governor's rule of destroying the prison.  As a result, Daryl had struggled to keep sane, slipping more and more into insanity as he lost Rick and then Beth.

 

Finally after Daryl's new found temporary group had nearly killed Rick and Michonne, he had collapsed beside a blood infested Rick, ready to cry with relief as the man he thought he'd never see again was beside him once more. Nothing needed to be said- Rick was safely back in Daryl's protection and that's all he could ever ask for. Still, when Rick turned to him and whispered, "You're my brother," with so much joy and pain and emotion- Daryl's heart melted. All he could do was hold back the tears that overwhelmed him. He wanted to cry, laugh, pull Rick in for an embrace and never let go. The world would go on dying but he and Rick would live - forever. ... **_Me and Rick forever....I'll keep you safe I promise..._**

 

"Perhaps your right Archer," Gareth snapped Daryl out of his daydream as the man nodded to his friends and they slowly began to advance on him and Michonne. "Huuh..." Daryl looked groggily as he pulled himself back to reality.  "What do you think your going to do to us." Michonne stated harshly, Un asking. Gareth couldn't help but admire her bravery.  Smiling gently he took Rick's head in his hands and licked his neck gingerly before biting down- hard."ahhGh!" Rick groaned out, feeling a sudden stinging sensation on his neck. 

 

"What ever I see fit," He responded,laughing as he felt the other man squirm in his grasp. Daryl held back bile that coated the back of his throat. **_Nobody touches Rick like that!_** "Don'tcha fucking dare yer' noting but fucking scum, ye hear! Don'tcha touch Rick one bit" The Archer called out angrily, spitting to the ground as he talked. Gareth turned, grinning wickedly back as he thought of another idea. Dragging Rick roughly by the scruff of his collar, Dick head advanced closer and the redneck suddenly regretted speaking. "Oh ya?" Gareth challenged, stepping into Daryl's direct line of eye sight. "What's the matter Archer, wanna say goodbye to your little cop friend here? Hmm?" Gareth dragged Rick in front of him so he was facing Daryl head on.  Squirming, Rick eyed his friend with what he prayed where hopeful eyes. "Will get through this Daryl, we always do..." Rick whispered, leaning his forehead onto the Archers.  If Daryl wasn't so terrified he'd of been thrilled by the close contact.  

For Gareth and his bizarre taunting, it wasn't close enough.

 

"Come now, you won't be seeing your friend here for a long time...well...ever again. Mine as well leave him with a goodbye he'll remember forever," Gareth spoke,  pushing Rick's lips against his friends. Daryl moved away, embarrassment flooding his face as Rick stared at his friend and wondered what Gareth was up to. Unfortunately Rick was about to find out and he wasn't going to like the answers.

 

As the other members of Terminus began escorting Michonne and himself into the train car, Daryl gave one last fleeting look over his shoulder and instantly regretted it.  Sensing his eyes on him, Gareth took one last opportune moment to mock Daryl, Grabbing the man's leader and forcefully shoving his lips onto Rick's. "MRRHHR?!" Rick called out, trying hard to force the Terminus man away but with no prevail.  "AND THAT...IS HOW YOU SAY GOOD BYE TO SOMEONE PROPERLY!"  Dick head called as Daryl took his last step of freedom and his first step of imprisonment as the train door shut behind him. Gareth's words would ring in his head all night and Daryl would not sleep, only imagining what the brunette had in store for his Rick. 

~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~

Rick was terrified. The group had been through a lot of heavy shit and now the weight of everything seemed to be coming crashing down on him all that once. 

  
**_All the people we've lost...The homes that were destroyed... All the blood I've seen..._** Rick had been trying to be strong all these months for his group, for his family... for his friends. These last few months had been hell but somehow he had always managed to push through it all. Rick knew he had Daryl to thank. **_Daryl..._ ** His loyal friend who always had his back, even more so then Shane ever had as a friend to him. Daryl who he had just recently re-united with only to be ripped apart from again. He and the Archer where close but Rick wasn't sure of the fascination Gareth seemed to have over him and the relationship between him and Daryl but it didn't matter. Begging for his life-his friends, informing the Terminus man that what he and Daryl had was simply friendship- nothing sexual- would make no difference. Gareth did not listen to reason because this man did not feel or care. 

"Come on Beautiful, I'll show you our room."

 

 It seemed Rick was going to be adding kidnapped and rape to his list of burdens.  

~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~

The train car was pitch black. If not for the murmers of exchanges words and a few people sobbing, Daryl would think he was alone. Someone lit a match and he was finally able to see the majority of his people there minus one Beth and a Rick.

**_Rick...._ **

Daryl didn't know what these men where planning on doing to him and his friends in the train cart but if one thing was for sure Daryl Dixon new he'd single-handedly kill every last one of Gareth's men if they got in his way of saving Rick.  

Once Rick was safe and back in his protection, Daryl would make sure to go back and kill every last remaining man that belonged to Terminus. 

 

He slammed his fists angrily down the side of the train car.

 

That, was a promise he guaranteed.  


	2. Out of Practise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone's a little unsure, but there is a plan?  
> kind of, sort of.  
> a "method to my madness of wills"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Laughter...

  
**_There was so much of it, but what was so funny?_ ** ****

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and Rick couldn't help but groan, thinking seemed like too much effort. The noise was so deafening and loud he almost couldn't take it. 

 

Gareth looked down at the whimpering heap that had once been the famous Rick Grimes, and he couldn't help but smile. Wiping the dry blood off the side of his face he growled to himself as he hit a tender spot.

 

After his friends had been shut away Rick had kicked and screamed bloody murder for what felt like hours to Gareth, quieting down only long enough to tear flesh from his captures face. If Gareth hadn't of found Rick so attractive he would of beaten the difficult man until he was black and blue and his face was unrecognizable even to his friends. But Rick was undeniably hot so the face remained perfect.

 Shutting him up wasn't as easy as Gareth anticipated, kicking him to settle down earned a "fuck you," and a slap hard against the face led to a pissed off Rick spitting right back in his. 

 

Gareth was really starting to regret the whole kidnapped situation when Mary showed up with a syringe with some unknown narcotic.  "Just make him drowsy, I promise," she smiled reassuringly as she approached her leader and the man they had captive.  Sighing Gareth nodded, stepping aside to hold Rick's withering body down as Mary administrated the drug. The woman tried to smile reassuring but Rick felt anything but.  He squirmed, trying to fight off what ever was coming but it was no use . In a few minutes Rick was nothing more than a semi paralyzed man, slumped over in a shadow of his former strong self. 

 

As his eyes flickered shut he prayed Daryl would come find him soon. The last thing Rick could remember was someone stroking the side of his face and him praying extra hard Daryl would find him and kick this guys well deserved ass.

Then he blacked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~

He was restless. Daryl had been pacing back and forth for what felt like days. He had to find a way out of here, there just had to be a way. Maggie came up behind him and put his arm on his shoulder for comfort. Shrugging her away Daryl slammed his hands down on the container. **_Why the fuck did they have to pick Rick?! Why not me, or the Governors bitch_** Tara, who had made it to Terminus with Glenn, huddled in the corner with her eyes shut and a pissed off look in her eyes. **_Hmm...perhaps shell be useful when we get the fuck out of here._** A loud noise startled Daryl out of his thoughts as a blinding light him straight in the eye. Every one gaped realizing what it meant. **_The door!_**

 

Moving forward quickly, Daryl pushed his way to the front only to come face to face with the ugliest son of a bitch he ever did lay eyes on. Ugly smiled a toothless grin, shoving Daryl back a few steps. Surveying the scene his gaze stopped on Maggie and his grin grew wider. Noticing, Glenn stepped up beside his wife and put a protective arm around her, shielding her from his hungry stare. 

 

"You there," he pointed a fat finger in her direction. "Come with me." Maggie shuttered back against Glenn, as she remembered the last time she was captured by someone, The Governor. Her husband stepped forward,  glaring angrily at her accuser. "That's not happening," Glenn replied deadpan and the villain laughed, pulling a .45 pistol from his back pocket.  "You sure about that buddy?" He gleamed wickedly back.  Glenn refused to back down, still staring hard. "Glenn?" Maggie asked quietly from behind.  When no answer came she squeezed her husband's shoulder, gaining his attention.  

 

Tears stained her cheeks but she nodded , reassuringly at him. "It'll be okay..." "it'll be okay..." She whispered again,  confirming it. Releasing his shaking hands from her, she stepped forward boldly and headed towards the ugly man. Last thing she wanted was to have her husband's blood on her hands because she wouldn't "play nice." As Maggie headed past the group she turned to Daryl,locking eyes with him. "I'll find Rick," she said and the redneck nodded, refusing to look at anyone. 

 

Daryl had thought about jumping the man but it was too risky.  Before he had been shoved back he had quickly glanced outside and had noticed two other men stood outside waiting, guns blazing if shit hit the fan. Daryl was good but without his trusted crossbow or a weapon of any kind he was  no match for three armed men. The group could all rush out at once but one team mates getting shot was a death too many and a bullet to his own body would do nothing in helping Rick. No Daryl would play it smart, he'd play it safe. Daryl knew this was the right decision but it killed him inside. **_Rick. ..what are they doing to you??_ ** Lost in thought, he almost missed hearing Glenn pipe up from behind him.

 

 

"What's your name?" Ugly turned and smiled a snide lopsided grin at the Asian.  "And what does that matter?" He called back breathy. " Because," Glenn said, eyes cold as steel, "I wanna know the name of the man I'm going to kill." Freezing, Ugly gave Glenn a once over before spitting on the ground, laughing. Clearly not finding the Asian much of a threat, he slammed the box door shut once more as he dragged a kicking and cursing Maggie behind him. 

 

The group reminded silent, too scared to break the silence first.  Shaking with emotion Glenn walked up beside Daryl and leaned in close. " Maggies going to save Rick and once we get the fuck out of here, you and I will kill every last son of a bitch in this place. " Daryl nodded, grunting in response.  He couldn't agree more.

~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

Maggie was beginning to feel like she was stuck in Follow the Leader as she was led through the building and down a few sharp turns. She kept her eyes peeled but there was no Rick in sight.  She was about to give up hope when she saw the leader of the group,Gareth, off to the side. Noticing her he stopped talking to one of the other men and frowned at her. Her heart started pounding as he silently walked over towards her and Ugly.

 

 "What's she doing out here?" Gareth asked gruffly and Ugly flushed, seemingly embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.  "Figured me and a few of the guys could have some fun is all." He replied sheepishly and Gareth growled in response. "What the fuck are you kidding me right now?? Take her back for Christ's sakes this isn't an orgy!" "But you took that guy-" Gareth cut him off heatedly, "You mean their LEADER?? Gee I wonder why idiot? I did it show those fucks that where a force not to be reckoned with.NOW TAKE HER BACK NOW!" 

Ugly grumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he grabbed Maggie by the arm- hard and dragged her slowly back through the maze of the building. 

 

The entire walk Maggie could hear things such as, "This is fucking bullshit," and "Gareth gets to fuck whoever he wants," muttered angrily but she kept silent, pretending not to hear. As the train car started to loom in sight she began to panic. **I _need to help everyone, I need to save Rick! To save Glenn....Glenn!_**  

 

At the thought of her husband still trapped inside she sprung into action, adrenaline coursing through her as she quickly turned around catching the older man off guard. "What the fuck is your probl- OW YOU GOD DAMN BITCH!" Ugly grabbed his wounded wrist that Maggie had bit down hard on. Blood dripped from it and Ugly howled like a baby. Going swiftly to his belt he reached for his gun but Maggie beat him to it, grabbing it first and holding it up to his forehead.  Shaking the man took a step back. "E-Easy now girl, don't do anything you'll regret," the older man whimpered, trying to remain composed. "Like what?  Kill you?" She replied dryly, laughing coldly. "You think your the first ass hole I've had to put down?!" She challenged and Ugly remained silently. Finally finding his voice he whispered,  "you gonna kill me?? " Maggie didn't respond, her hand trembled as she still held the gun to his head. "Where's Rick," she asked coolly. Spatting  on the ground, the older man held his hurt wrist gingerly in his other hand.  "Fuck you bitch!"  

 

  
***CLUNK*** the cold metal cracked against the side of the older man's forehead as he went down in a heap.  "No thank you," she replied. 

Dragging the unconscious body out of sight, she worked quickly hiding the evidence.  It would of been easier to kill the man but like the Walkers, the gun shot would of drawn Un needed attention to her. Right now she needed the element of surprise. Right now she needed Rick.

  _ *******_

"Nghh..." Rick groaned quietly, suddenly stiring from a drug induced sleep. He still felt groggy and his body felt heavy but he was awake and that was a start. 

 

Scanning the room he couldn't make out where he was except for a dirty ripped mattress that was stuck in the corner beside him. The rest of the room remained bare, just like his chest. **_Wait where the fuck is my shirt!?!_**

 

"Ah good,  your finally awake." A voice split the heavy silence and Rick cringed, instantly recognizing the voice. **_Gareth!_ ** His lips moved but he had trouble forming words. "D...Daryl?" The voice laughed as the shadows gave away and a figure emerged. Gareth smiled menacingly at his capture. "Even better, Love." He teased and Rick couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. 

 

"Where are my friends?" Rick called out angrily. "Who knows, perhaps some are still in the box car.... and some are dead. Maybe, just maybe if you play nice I'll tell you which friends are still alive...for now." Gareth replied teasingly. He twisted his fingers around a thin metal chain that was secured around his neck, attached to it appeared to be a key. **_A KEY TO THE TRAIN BOX?!_ ** Rick leaped forward ready to grab for the necklace and run like hell but something choked him and held him back.  Wheezing, Rick reached around for the culprit and swallowed hard when he felt a metal chain behind him. One end was locked in place on a steel metal bed frame and the other he was surprised to learn was enclosed around his neck. **_WHAT THE FUCK!? How did I not notice this??_ ** "Oh god," Rick whispered weakly to himself.  

 

Hearing this, Gareth stirred with arousal, stepping close to Rick. "Like it? Thought of you instantly when I saw it. Keep you out of trouble and we can have some fun with it too," he called out winking.  Rick fought against the metal but it was no use, there was no way he could break through it even if he wasn't fatigue with hunger and hungover. "Why are you doing this?" He asked defeatedly as he slumped his head down in defeat. Slipping onto the creaky old mattress beside him, Gareth sat down too close next to Rick and slipped his hand in between Rick's thigh, stroking it lightly.

 

"Haven't you ever wanted to do something bad Rick? Something naughty and not so rule abiding?" "No, I'm a cop. My job is to the follow rules, that's what kinda man I am." Rick replied, deadpanned. "Course you are," Gareth responded,laughing as he removed his hand from Rick's thigh. He appeared to get up then stopped himself, leaning forward and grabbing Rick's curly hair forcefully, and yanking his head to the side-hard. 

 

 "Maybe that's why your in the position your in right now and I'm not, should think about that one." Rick squirmed out of the younger man's grip, pulling a few of his hairs out painfully in the process. "I would never do what you and your men plan on doing.  To me- TO MY FRIENDS!" Ricks voice grew louder in anger.  "I'm not that bad of a guy Rick," Gareth cooed, stroking the thick hairs of the older man's beard.  "You threatened to kill my friends, what kind of person is that supposed to make you??" "No, no not threatened. Threatning is what you do to scare someone without actually committing to anything.  I guarantee your friends death. When I say I'm going to do something, I stick with it. I'm a man of honour." Rick scoffed at this. **_Honour?? You know nothing about that!_**   Rick was about to comment but Gareth continued, "And besiiiiides how bad can I be, I've always liked cops," his last sentence he said sweetly, voice dripping with lust. Grabbing Rick's leg, he tugged the older man's body over him, placing Rick on top of his lap. The ex sheriff groaned in disgust as he felt Gareth ' s hard buldge dig into his ass. He closed his eyes, trying to picture something anything other then this.   ** _Daryl...._**

 

The rednecks face flashed in his mind and Rick smiled a soft smile, his mind flashing back to when he first met Daryl and how things didn't go so well and now...him and Daryl they where so close.... Daryl was his brother and Rick cared the world about him. Daryl was...

 

"I see somebodies finally changing their attitude around," Gareth ' s voice broke the silence as Rick was snapped from his fantasies. "Huh. .?" Rick asked confused then gasped when Gareth squeezed a heavy hard on between Ricks pants. **_I'm hard?? What the fuck why am I hard??_ ** Nuzzling his neck against Rick's, Gareth laughed in delight. "Where ya fantasizing about all the fun things I'm going to do to you tonight, Rick?" **_Fantasizing...what I was fantasizing about...._ ** "OH." Rick spoke out loud, suddenly remembering what he had been thinking about before his hard on. **_Daryl...._ ** "No I..." Rick tried to find words to explain himself,  deciding throwing Daryl's name out wasn't such a great idea. 

 

Rick didn't have long to feel embarrassed or ashamed however because out of the corner of his eye he suddenly saw something.   ** _Wha- no it couldn't be..._ ** Rick thought that he had seen Maggie in the shadows but that was impossible and... **_There it is again! I swear to god that's Maggie_**. Rick was right. As Gareth has been playing his cat and mouse game with Rick, Maggie had sneaked up quietly undetected and had been witnessing the whole thing. Putting her hand to her lips, Maggie motioned for Rick to remain silent and he did just that, pretending not to notice her as he watched from the corner of eye. As Gareth leaned In to kiss Rick's neck, biting softly through his flesh, Rick bit back a groan.

 

Gareth eagerly sucked on Rick's neck, nipping and licking every spot he could reach. Rick faught hard not to throw the man off him in disgust. Making sure Gareth ' s view was blocked, he signaled with his eyes to the younger man's neck where the pendant hung with the key on it. Seeing this, Maggie nodded in understand. 

Rick gulped suddenly understanding. He knew what he had to do too.

 

"So what about cops do you like so much? You want to be one, or just fuck one?" Rick attempted to seduce Gareth, feeling stupid with every word. Rick never had much practice with seducing, Lori handled all that in the past.

 

"Or maybe your one of those bad boys always in and out of jail that just fantasizes about taking a cop and cuffing him with his own set, is that it? You a bad boy?" Gareth froze in place, not responding and Rick suddenly felt self conscious. **_Oh God maybe Gareth doesn't really want to fuck me? Maybe this was all a sick twisted joke...wait why do I care? I don't want him fucking me, oh god if Gareth doesn't want me does that mean Daryl wouldn't either....would Daryl fuck me??...wait WHAT?!_** Rick choked, his face flushing red. **_DARYL?! Why the fuck did I just think about Daryl!!_ ** Rick didn't have time to think as Gareth ' s lips came crashing down on him.

 

"Fuck that's so hot,Christ Rick" Gareth moaned between heavy breaths. His lips where soft and his tongue was eager, sneaking into Rick's surprised mouth, forcing himself down his throat.  The ex- officer wasn't thinking about any of these things however; instead praying he could distract him long enough for Maggie to sneak the key from him.  As Gareth took it upon himself to force Rick into a half- lap dance, half make out session, Maggie was able to follow through with the plan perfectly, creeping up behind a more then aroused Gareth and pulling the necklace from around his neck. 

 

Gareth thought he felt something tug at his throat but Rick's arms where wrapped around him tightly, yanking at his collar as his partner in crime secretly ripped the necklace from him 

 

Gareth had no idea that Maggie wasn't back with the others and it would hopefully remain that way until it was too late. She quietly creped away from the two men and prayed this key would open the train box. In the distance she heard, "Fuck, you like that you slutty cop?"

Then she prayed for Ricks sake. 

 

As Rick watched Maggie leave, Rick couldn't help but wonder if Gareth was going to be his first and last man he ever got fucked by. Thoughts creped up in the back of his mind revolving a certain redneck but he shoved them all down. This was not the time nor would it ever be. Daryl was his friend, his brother, and Maggie would successfully free everyone and then everything would be fine, and that was that.

Rick felt a knot in the pit of his stomach with every touch from Gareth, and he wondered if he truly believed that theory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~

Familiar light flooded in and Daryl balled up his fists. He was tired of being cautious and patiently waiting. It wasn't his style and Rick needed him now more then ever.  The Archer was getting ready to swing when a familiar face came into view. "MAGS! " Glenn yelled out in relief, running to her side. Maggie hugged him in a tight embrace, thankful to be back in her husband's arms unharmed."Shut up stupid, you wanna alert everyone" Michonne hissed in whisper, her eyes darting around to the outside. They seemed safe...for now. Everyone perked up as they realized they were finally released but they where far from free...

 

"Where'sa Rick?" Daryl asked gruffly. His heart had instantly pounded in his chest when he noticed Rick wasn't behind Maggie. **_OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO RICK!!_** Everyone turned to look at Maggie, waiting anxiously for her response. Letting go of her husband she turned to the face the Archer. "He's fine.. I guess I mean..." "What the fuck Dat suppose ta mean? He either fine or he ain't. Where is he?" **_FUCK FUCK FUCK!!_** Daryl growled impatiently. Maggie tried again, "He's with Gareth I mean he's not hurting him he's just...." " I don't give a shit what he doing with Rick. Why ain't he witchew?! Never mind, get da fuck outta my way. I'll handle this shit." Daryl pushed angrily through a few people and made for the exit. Michonne stopped him.

 

"Daryl, don't. Will ALL help. These people will pay and Rick will be fine."

"That's right," Glenn stepped forward, chiming in. "They took my girl and they took one of us, they WILL pay Daryl and Rick WILL be fine.

 

"He better be," was his only response as he headed to the door, not once looking back at anyone.

**_I need him..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there's not much Rick/Daryl slash in this chapter but I promise there will be more next chapter :) This is my first "action/drama" romance story, usually I just write romance, so hopefully its okay :/  
> ~ Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated, it makes my day :)  
> \- thanks for reading B)


	3. Silence is the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get heated  
> and Rick feels defeated.

 

"I'M GOING TO RAPE THAT SLUT AND THEN IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!" Boris screamed finally regaining consciousness. He was anything but happy about being one uped by a girl. 

 

Checking his surroundings he was angry to find his pistol had not been left behind. "Damn women these days, they read too much and now suddenly they think their entitled to everything." He grumbled to himself as he tried to picture a half naked Maggie begging for forgiveness.  

 

The way Boris saw it he had two options. Option A consisted of coming clean to Gareth about what had happened in which he would call him an idiot like he always did. Boris wasn't really a fan of option A,plus if Gareth got involved it meant he wouldn't be able to have his fun with the spunky brunette.   The burly man was leaning more toward option B which meant he had to find Maggie before someone else did. 

"Ya, ya I can do that...." He grunted lowly to himself as laughter began to omit from his throat. 

~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~

It wasn't that he was stupid, nor was he ignorant.  Maggie had known the tough southern drawn redneck long enough to realize he knew his instincts. Still... she couldn't help but cringe when Daryl was all but ready to head out in his own.  She suspected it, and she was thankful for grabbing his bow and arrows before coming to the group. _**It's the least I can do for not saving Rick...**_ She shook her hand.   _ **This ain't your fault. Glenn and Daryl will fix this, we all will..**_. 

 

"I think Tara should take Carl and get him as far away from this place as possible, what do you think Daryl?" Glenn asked firm but reassuringly. The Asian knew he and Rick had been together the longest but Rick was in danger and Glenn respected Daryl's high authority more whenever it came to Rick related things.  

 

Carl tried to protest but Daryl stepped forward sternly,locking eyes with the young adult.  "Your dad's been captured-" "Ya MY dad so let me.." "AND LAST thing we need is his son going MIA as well. You want that?" Daryl said firmly without being condescending. 

 

This had nothing to do with Carl being younger.  If Rick wife was still alive he'd...a pain struck Daryl's chest and he pushed the feeling away. What did he care if Lori was dead? **_Not like she was a good wife to begin with. One of those broads that are more trouble then their worth as Merle used to say. Ricks got his son to focus on so he can't possibly miss her...._ ** Deep down Daryl knew that was a lie, but he didn't need it to be the truth, he just needed the leader to miss him more then her. 

 

The Archer was snapped from his thoughts by a reluctant voice begrudgingly replying, "Fine."  Carl was not pleased with the redneck right now but currently, Daryl wasn't too concerned about being the boys best friend.  

 

"Okay so it's settled Tara will take Carl and..." "NO. Not her."  Glenn raised a questioning eyebrow at Daryl but nodded. He understood, Tara was new and Daryl didn't trust her. Glenn thought about sending his wife but he knew better.  Shed down right refuse, wanting to reek havoc on Terminus. 

 

Daryl looked at Michonne with hopeful eyes. He knew she was one of the strongest they had but Carl staying to fight was not an option and the young Grimes had come to really look up to the African American woman over the last few months. Sensing his glance,  she nodded without word and walked towards the young boy. Tapping him teasingly on the shoulder, she motioned for him to follow and he did just that. Grumbling and cursing the whole way, mumbling about how the team just lost their two best fighters.  Michonne laughed, a deep, real laugh, as she steered the boy to safety. She turned and sent a knowing wink at Daryl, "You know something Carl, I'm going to have to agree with you on that one." 

 

Daryl watched them go silently as he turned and prepped his cross brow. He was done fucking around,  it was time for action and the team knew it. Nobody bothered to try and stop the Archer as he began weaving his path in which he thought Rick would be. Nobody stopped him, not even Maggie. 

 

As Maggie slowly crept through the open yard, following her beloved husband, she couldn't help but check behind her shoulder. Just as she suspected, the Archer was already gone. She wondered if Daryl cared for Rick as much as she did for Glenn.  She had a feeling he did. 

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~

***ClANG***

***Clang!***

"Daryl! Maggie! Glenn?! ANYBODY?!"

"Oh Christ he's starting again," a tall lanky man scowled as he flicked his cigarette ash to the ground.  A shorter, younger man clucked in sympathy. "Ya well you know Gareth and his toys. He'll grow bored soon enough." 

"ANYBODY?!!" 

"Sooner rather then later. I'm trying to enjoy my break for fucks sakes" The lanky man slowly stood up and headed to the source of the sound.

"Break? You have to work to get a break, Mark!" The shorter man called out mockingly.

 

   Sticking the middle finger out, the lanky man continued to walk until a sweaty, rough shaped older man came into his view. The older man didn't look up once as the Terminus man approached him, only quieting his shouts down to a whimper.  "So now you shut up," the lanky man snarled coming to stand in front of him. Rick said nothing, quiet whimpers racking out of his chest.  "Your nothing but fucking trouble. I'd put you out of your pathetic misery right now if I could." "So why don't you," Rick replied stubbornly. "Don't be fucking smart boy," He hissed. Taking the last draw of his cigarette,he inhaled slowly enjoying the nicotine flowing through his veins.  "Now keep your mouth fucking shut," the Terminus man growled, snuffing the last of his cigarette into the side of Rick's shoulder blade.  The older man screamed as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. A red hot slab of pain pierced Rick's vision as he held back the painful curses that threatened to erupt. Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain to ease. It never did..

●●●●

Gareth looked down at the Sheriff's brood shoulders and smirked at the offending burn. It stung, an angry red mark that threatened to scar.  "Tsk tsk, what have I told you about misbehaving now Rick. Your a sensible man, use your head." Gareth scorned in a mocked pout. Tracing his slender fingers along the brunettes jawline, he tilted Rick's head up, and into his eyes. "Besides, the ONLY one you should be misbehaving for is me." Gareth winked and Rick growled. He was sick of this shit. Sick of feeling helpless and sick of waiting.  

 

"You want me to misbehave? I reckon I can do that, why don't you lean on closer and I'll give you a matching beauty mark," Rick taunted in a fake deputy accent.  Gareth simply laughed, running his hand along the side of his cheek that the sheriff had scarred. "Such a stubborn stubborn man, you know that? Tell me, if these where different times and I wasn't planning on murdering everyone you love and care about, would ya still be so stubborn? Or would you be down on your knees begging for my dick?" Gareth leaned close, eyes gleaming with mischievous.  Gareth was one lucky son of a bitch, he had decided to tie Rick's hands together as a safety measure, and he was right in doing so. If Rick was able, he'd teach him a thing or two. 

 

" If these where different times I'd be at home with my son and my wife,"  Rick replied deadpan.  If Gareth was hurt in anyway he never showed it, instead grinning a sly smile. "So that's it is it? Your wife die in the apocalypse and poor leader Rick doesn't know what to do. He should of been there for his wife..." "SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" Rick growled growing defensive.  He often spent many sleepless nights in the past  blaming himself and wondering what he could of done. 

 

"Poor Rick lost his wife right in front of his eyes and now his son must wonder if daddy dearest can protect him from the Walkers. I mean he couldn't even protect dear mom..." "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Rick banged against his chains. _ **Don't give in! Don't! This is what he wants from you, to see a rise. Sick fuck probably gets off from it**_. Sadly, it was too late.  Rick was already passed his breaking point and Gareth knew it.

 

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW SHIT. THE SHIT I'VE SEEN, THE SHIT I'VE DONE FOR MY FAMILY- FOR MY FRIENDS FOR MY GROUP!" Rick is practically screaming his words and Gareth can't help but feed lustfully.  He loved watching angry Rick.  

 

"YOU FUCKING WAIT TILL DARYL GETS HERE AND THEN YOU'LL SEE I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU-" "Oh, that's right. How could I forget about the Archer," Gareth mocked with fake pity, and the older man seemed to instantly deflate at his condescending tone."So that's it is it? Your little love bunny dies and dear old Daryl was right there beside you to pick up all the pieces of dear Rick."   ** _So what if he was? Daryl's one hell of a friend!_** Rick chose to remain silent knowing Gareth had selective hearing when it came to certain things.  

"Must of been pretty grateful Ricky, hmm? Him helping you to hide the mess you've become? Is that how he got you on your hands and knees every night sucking his dick so easily?" 

 

"I um..." Rick truly was at a loss for words. His face turned crimson as he felt his cheeks heat up. "It's..it's not like that..." "No?" Gareth asked purring seductively as he twirled a loose strand of Rick's hair behind his ears. "I...I don't know where your getting your facts from but me and Daryl are nothing but friends- like brothers in fact... and.." The sheriff started to ramble and Gareth silenced him by sliding a finger in his mouth. "Brothers, right right.  I believe it, that Daryl of yours is as redneck as they come, bet he calls you brother while he thinks about taking you around back and fucking your tight white ass as you scream for more..." 

 

"Sh...shut upp. ..." Rick whimpered, tears beginning to sting his eyes. He couldn't stand to sit one more moment while his best friend was being slandered.  _ **Keep your shit together Rick! Don't let him get to you!**_ Finally feeling satisfied, Gareth took the brunettes head into his hands and kissed him softly- passionate at first before shoving his tongue rufflely in his mouth.  Rick knew he should fight it, bite him, spit in his mouth, but he was tired...so tired... and Gareth felt good...so good... 

 

"Mmmh..." Rick groaned in between breaths. "Mmmh D...Darrylll. .." The moan slipped out before Rick could stop himself. He prayed Gareth hadn't heard but no such luck.  

 

Gareth froze and Rick awaited for his snide told you so comment, when none came Rick dared a peak at his enemy.  A vile look crossed Gareth ' s face as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's not like that, huh? Sounds like you got a fucking hard on for him, to me." Rick could swear he could hear anger rising in Gareth ' s voice.   _ **What the fuck is going on right now...**_ "Y...ya...I mean wait...n..no?" Rick whispered, unsure.  Laughing evily, Gareth ramed his tongue down the sheriff's throat once more before the brunette snapped to reality and pulled away. He spat at Gareth angrily and the man in turn laughed, wiping the offending liquid from his cheek and licking it up sensually. "Good, because when I'm done with you tonight, I might just have a little fun with your...brother..." Gareth spat venom at his last word. "Might give you a treat and let you watch, would you like that? To watch your brother get fucked hard."

 

Ricks head started to spin in panic. _**No NO NO NO!!**_ Rick was too terrified to scream, to yell, to curse. _**No...This can't be happening. .no..no. .no.** _ Leaning forward Gareth nibbled on Ricks ear before whispering, "Maybe if your a good boy, I'll let you join in too, Officer Friendly. Can take turns fucking the both of you... not to worry, I could never get tired of fucking your pretty ass..." 

 

He couldn't think as his head started to roll. Everything was growing fuzzy and black... _ **No...Daryl...I have to do something..**_

"Fuck, why wait. Let's go grab that redneck brother of yours and see just how redneck he really is," Gareth cooed teasingly. 

At his words Rick threw up...all over himself. 

 

Finally feeling satisfied for the time being, Gareth took a rag from his back pocket and wiped Rick up before he  stood to leave. He had lots to do and lots of promises to keep. 

Gareth turned back one last time and Rick eyed him down, spitting on the ground at his feet.  "You leave Daryl the fuck alone, YOU HEAR ME??! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" Gareth laughed at the Sheriff's empty words.

"You fucked with the wrong people," Rick growled desperately.

"Nawh i think im going to like the two people I fuck."

Laughing,  Gareth slammed the door closed behind him, whistling to himself as he casually walked away.

●●●●

" _I might just have a little fun with your brother....your brother...why wait..."_ The words echoed over and over again in his head causing bile to rise.  He couldn't picture Daryl, strong as nails, a man who didn't take shit from anyone, bent over backwards being raped by a perverted fuck such as Gareth. The very thought made Rick sick to his knees.

 

 Shaking with rage he desperately tried to escape the handcuffs but it was no use. "This is fucked. We should be worried about the Walkers not other fucking people." Rick whispered bitterly to himself.  If the new world taught him anything, it was that people where crueler then he thought and rules where the only think keeping people sane. 

 

Hell if it wasn't for his son and the solid group of friends he had, he wondered just how sane he would really be. **_Carl...Daryl..._**

 

Daryl had really proven his worth to the group these past few months and Rick was blessed to have him on his side as his right hand man. Whenever he needed him, he was there. A quick run into town, keeping guard at night while the rest of the group slept, hunting to feed and provide for everyone, giving up his solitude, watching over Judith with patient understanding eyes and strong muscles to hold her safe and sound... Daryl was....perfect.  Rick's throat coated dry as a cold reality started to sink deep down. **_Daryl is perfect...a perfect friend...a perfect man_**... "Noo..." Rick whispered, suddenly feeling sick again.  

For the second time in one day, Rick threw up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

Maggie was exhausted, the gleam of sweat coated her forehead, but she made no complaints.  Leading her husband and Tara through a side entrance they trecked through the dusty hard wood as she came to the room where she last saw the weapons.  The only sound to be heard was the heavy footsteps of the three as dust began to unsettle. "Through here," she whispered and Tara followed, looking around on edge. 

 

Sighing with relief, Maggie was thankful that the other weapons where still here as she picked out Michonne ' s samurai sword and placed it behind her. Smiling innocently she winked at her husband, "Wouldn't dare to use this thing. Michonne will have my head if Terminus doesn't first."  Glenn smiled a small smile in return but said nothing, instead leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Hey guys is this Mag up for grabs?" Tara asked casually, opening the chamber to make sure it was loaded. 

Laughing Glenn released his wife, "Oh ya, anything here you like,  it's yours."  Smiling innocently Tara couldn't help but eye Maggie up and down.   ** _I wish..._ ** She thought cheeky then a horrible thought occurred to her.

 

"Why is it so quiet in here? Don't you guys find it odd that nobodies watching this place?"

Quiet rustling was heard and A figure emerged from the shadows. Moving quickly, she snuck  behind Tara, a syringe to her throat.  "That's where your wrong, love, I'm watching this place." Maggie grabbed for a pistol but Mary laughed, tightening her grip on the younger woman. "Wouldn't risk it. Try anything and I can guarantee I won't be the only one dying here today," she spoke so calm and sly, it sickened Maggie. Shaking she lowered her gun, looking to her husband for advice. Glenn too, looked at a loss. "Fuck, fuck. Daryl should of fucking stayed with us." 

 

At the mention of a name Mary perked her head up.  "Daryl you say? Another one of you I suppose? Tell me, where is this friend of yours hiding out?" Mary knew that Gareth would be in a fit if he found out that non-Terminus people where walking around. Tara sighed, "Alright I'll tell you if you promise not to hurt me..." "Tara!" Glenn growled angrily, shocked by her cowardice. The older woman thought for a minute before she smiled sweetly," Tell you what, you tell me where your friend is first and then will talk, how's that love?" Tara nodded,understanding.  Turning slightly she began to point in a direction, "He's right over....FUCK YOU!" She twisted her body around enough that she could grab the syringe from Mary's unexpecting hand and quickly plunge it into the woman's neck.  Everyone stood back gasping as Mary and the syringe dropped to the floor with a loud thud. She looked up, eyes empty and cold as her body began to twitch.  In a few minutes she was still. 

 

"Well what are we waiting for, don't we got to find that leader of yours or something?" Tara called innocently as Maggie and Glenn continued to watch, wide-eyed.  Finally, Maggie simply shook her head in awe as Glenn laughed.  "Tough son of a bitch eh, Mags?" Glenn whispered teasingly, "Maybe even tougher then you?" "Dream on you," she elbowed her husband back teasingly as the three of them, now fully loaded with weapons, began to head out. Maggie placed her arm around Glenn and Tara's shoulder, giving Tara an appreciated squeeze. 

  
_**Things are going to be okay...**_ Unfortunately Maggie had far to go from being ok.

●●●●

Okay so Boris was starting to freak out a little. He had headed back to the train in hopes of finding Maggie there and instead he came across an entire train box empty. "Fucking christ, I'm going to KILL that bitch!" He hissed to himself.  If Gareth wasn't going to kill him before, he sure as shit might now. 

 

Pacing back and forth he tried to catch his breath. "Breath,breath.  Just think about shit for a moment. You can figure something out." Unfortunately what Boris lacked in beauty he didn't make up for in personality. The man was dumber then a post board and the only reason Gareth kept him around was because they where cousins.  Or at least that's what Gareth kept telling him on a regular basis.  

 

As luck would have it, Maggie and the two where heading out the side entrance at this time and Boris noticed, an anger  beginning to bubble through his body.  He'd end this bitch right now and then he'd end the cocky Asian who threatened to kill him as well.

 

As the Asian man began to lead the way, a woman Bois didn't recognize followed closely behind.  He grinned a devilish grin as he noticed Maggie was the last to follow, and a little ways from the group. He'd be smart about this, he'd come up quickly and grab his gun that the bitch had stolen from him and he'd finish her off. When the others caught on, he'd kill them too. It was elegant and and simple, something even Boris could manage. 

 

The first two seconds went according to plan. 

 

He was on her quick, and quiet. A disgusting sweaty palm against her mouth before she could scream out. Maggie was tough, but Boris had an extra 80 pounds on her easily, and he silently dragged a panicking Maggie out of view. 

 

Looking up, he smiled daggers down at his capture. "Remember me you fucking bitch!" He hissed. The brunette knew she could never get the man's vile face erased from her mind. Kicking hard, Boris struggled for the gun in her side clip and was pissed when Maggie  knocked it out of his hands. Cursing quietly he bent to reach it but not before Maggie kicked it out of his way. 

 

"YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS BITCH I'LL-" Maggie waited for the rest of the sentence but it never came.  Her capture grew still as his palm went slack,  falling down to his body. Breathing fresh air, Maggie turned to defend herself when she noticed something amazing. Boris lay on his back, blood pooling from a fresh would in his right side. 

The Terminus man lay gasping as Maggie looked around in wonder.  "Who could of..." Her voice stopped dead as she noticed someone stiring in the distance. Looking down,  she observed the wound hole marked with a half broken arrow as opposed to a gun shot. 

_**Daryl...** _

Shaking her head she shielded her eyed to look for any sign of him. Off in the distance, Daryl looked solemnly at her. She nodded in reassurance and he nodded back. "I was about to handle this..." She mouthed and Daryl, reading her lips, laughed and snorted to himself as he prepped his bow. "Ya I can see that," He mumbled quietly to himself before taking off once more. 

 

Daryl was growing anxious, he needed to find his leader. 

 

Finally noticing something was up, Glenn came running back until he saw his wife, smiling and safe. Sighing with relief he made his way over to her and stopped cold at the sight.  The ass hole that had threatened to rape his wife was laying on the ground, injured, but still alive.  To Glenn, that was unacceptable.  

 

The ugly man thrashed as blood began to pool out of his lips. Gasping heavily he turned to the Asian who was standing above him, ready to finish him off fully. "M...my names...." Boris wheezed, coughing up an alarming amount of blood. "My names Boris," He managed to heave out in a whisper, remembering that Glenn had asked earlier.  

Staring down at him with a menacing smile, Glenn crouched beside the dying man.  "I could give too shits," He answered coldly, sliding the knife deep into Boris neck and slicing him wide open. Blood began to spurt as the man looked one last time before he silently closed his eyes forever.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~

"Oh what is this shit," Gareth growled as he stood beside the empty train container. Gareth had planned a nice evening of fucking once he retrieved his other play thing but instead he felt like he was getting fucked. (and not in the good way.)

The steel doors whimpered in the wind but remained opened.  Shaking his head the leader looked around. "And who the fuck should I have to thank for this, huh?" he asked to Noone in particular.

 The stench answered his question.  

 

Gagging quietly, he covered his nose with his sleeve as he followed the smell of death. It wasn't long before he came across the dead body of his cousin, Boris. Pierced and then slashed, it defiantly was one hell of a way to go. 

Gareth stood there quietly, as one would expect to pay respect.  Instead he mumbled something incoherent,  spitting on the ground beside the dead man. "What other fuck ups have you caused dear cousin," He sneered cynically.  Turning on his heel, he went in search for Mark.

●●●●

"The fucking  trains empty,  where you aware of that,Mark?" The Terminus leader shaked with rage as he burst in on the rec room. The lanky man stood up, surprised and dumbfounded as he shrugged his shoulders, taking a puff of his cigarette.  

"You want to explain to me what the fuck happened to Boris, or is that another thing you where..unaware of?" Gareth spit sarcastically at the taller man.  "B...Boris? What do you mean, what happened to him?" Mark said shaking as the cigarette dropped from his thin lips.  

Sighing, Gareth ran his fingers through his hair before he laughed, bending down to pick up the smoke from the floor.  

 

"The same thing that's about to happen to you." Gareth said it so casually that Mark didn't react till it was too late. He wiped his .47 out and shot him clean in the chest as smoke rose from the barrel of his gun.  The man gaped at him in shock before he crumbled to the floor. 

Walking casually over he jammed the cigarette into the dying man's eye socket before he turned around to leave.  

"If I want to get shit done around here I'll have to do everything my self apparently,"

Gareth didn't turn back once as the piercing screams of Mark's dying body erupted the air. 

Gareth had known Mark since he was in highschool with him and frankly he could give two shits about his death.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~

 

The Hunter growled as another door was shoved open with no answers on the other side. Daryl was all but ready to burn the fucking building down but that wouldn't solve his Rick problem, instead making it worse. 

 

The Archer tried to calm his mind, remembering what his brother Merle had taught him once years ago. 

 

_"You fucking missed it baby brother, didn't cha?" A small Daryl sobbed quietly in defeat. " I did-didn't mean to I j-just..." Merle cut him off, sternly but his voice dropped a notch. "I just,i just," he mocked in a condescending tone. "What I tell you about feeling for things, huh? How you gonna catch that buck while your thankin  bout poor Bambi. Use your head boy, you wanna get all mushy gushy, take er fuckin pottery class er' something. If you wanna hunt- then dry der eyes N hunt like a man not a pussy." Daryl wiped away his hot tears angrily, ashamed for appearing weak in front of his brother.  "I ain't no pussy Merle."_

 

  
_**I ain't no pussy...** _ The words echoed in the back of Daryl's mind. Oddly enough, he grew strength from them. 

 

Daryl was hunting something special tonight and his reward would be Rick. Laughing dryly, the Archer wondered what Rick would think if he knew Daryl saw him as his prize. But it wasn't just that.... hell Daryl wished it was just that. A zombie apocolypase with limited women? One could blame his straying eyes on shere hornyness alone and lack of resources. _A straight man will fuck another man if he grows desperate enough_. It's what Merle had told him after getting out of prison and asking jokingly if he got raped. He never asked again after that.

 

 But Rick was...

  
_**Everything a man should be. Strong and stern when needed but never spiteful. Quiet unless words where required. A Killer instinct with a nurturing side.**_ Daryl had watched silently over the beginning months, sizing up his competition.  The way Rick treated his son, their group...

The way he handled situations...

The way he looked after a hard days fight...

The way he looked when Daryl caught him numerous times asleep, crying out...

He had calmed him once.  Crept into Rick's cell real quiet like and gently tucked his curls behind his ear.  Rick has sighed peacefully,  quieting in his sleep as he grew content.

Daryl had stayed a few minutes afterwards, basking in the simple beauty of his leader. 

Everyone always asked so much of him, and he always came through for everyone. 

 

Rick was easy to please and god did Daryl ever want to please. He cursed himself for letting Rick get involved in such a situation and he vowed never again.

 

Daryl swallowed dryly, growing nervous as a thought popped into his head. **_What if Gareth touched Ri-_** No, he wouldn't think about that- he couldn't.  Daryl wouldn't allow for Rick's beauty to be taken from him. 

 

Straightening his back he rushed to the next room- this time no longer caring who heard. He'd take them all down one by one. **_No man alive will stop me!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

One of the most important rules Rick Grimes had learned during his years as a Sheriff was: always assess a situation. As Gareth banged in, Rick's mind went into over drive as he took note of how upset the younger man looked. He was sweaty and red in the face and his hands where twitching.  Smiling menacingly to himself he walked over the cracked sink and washed his hands. Rick swore he smelled gun powder on him and his heart flipped in his chest. **_Oh god who did he shoot...Daryl?? God why do I have to be so fucking weak!_ ** Hyperventilating, Rick tried to calm his breathing.  Clearing his throat he baited for answers, "Tough day?" Gareth laughed in response, shaking his hands dry as he wiped the remainder on his pants. Straightening up, he cast a lopsided grin at the older man. 

"You don't know the half of it Sheriff, and the parties just getting started." 

 

Gareth was about to head out again when he heard rustling drop outside.  He turned and winked at Rick and reached for a gun he had stashed in his back pocket. Rick swallowed dryly, instantly recognizing the familiar piece. Moving silently to the bed he motioned with his lips for silence.  ** _Well fuck that!_ ** Rick was ready to scream bloody murder even if it meant attracting a heard of zombies. 

Too late. 

Gareth was already beside him and had his fingers wrapped around Ricks throat. Squeezing lightly at first before he wrapped his fingers along the chain connected to Rick's neck. Tugging hard, the older man gasped as he was lurched back. Wheezing, Rick desperately tried to catch his breath so he could warn whoever but he just couldn't do it. 

 

Nestling himself in, he forced the ex Sheriff to sit in between his legs, his hard cock tightly pressed against the older man's back.  Gareth lived for danger, he practically got off on it, and when he was done with this bullshit he was going to have his prize. 

 

The Terminus leader ran his tongue all the way up Rick's neck, past his Adams apple, until he reached his ear. Nibbling on it hard- Rick gasped in pain as Gareth whispered, "Well Ricky old boy. Shall we see who it is? I'm betting it's your ex lover, what do you think?"

 

The doors slammed open with no trace of trying to be quiet. Daryl walked in, fingers intertwined with his bow as he got ready to use it. He was tired of sneaking around and playing bitch. _**Rick may not be mine but he sure as fuck ain't Gareth ' s either!**_

The room was dark and it took Daryl a moment to adjust, his hunter instinct starting to kick in as he saw a shine of metal. 

 

A pistol cocked and the Archer swallowed dryly, instantly recognizing the gun that was attached to Rick's forehead. 

"Ah Daryl, so good of you to join us. Just the man we wanted to see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, sorry it took me so long to update. Was kinda in a slump because this is my first "action" romance and was having some self-confidence issues with another story of mine so I went MIA for awhile. Anyways I worked hard on this chapter, and hopefully it shows :) Comments and Kudos would be greatly appreciated if you liked it, because they honestly make my day o^^o  
> ~ sorry there still isn't any Rickyl action yet, but there will be, I guarantee it ;)
> 
> ** As a side note: If anyone's missing from the train that wasn't mentioned yet, its because there not in the story. why? because I honestly forgot about them :P oops lol. oh well x)

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my second fan fiction of Rick and Daryl and I just suddenly felt inspired at 2 in the morning :) lol. *shrugs* hope you like it, sorry the first chapter is so short, comments or kudos would be greatly appreciated :')  
> ** As a side note, the bolded italicized words are characters own private thoughts.


End file.
